skyrim_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Smithing
Smithing Perks Craftsmanship ' * ''You've acquired the basics of craftsmanship and know how to properly use all kinds of tools. Thus, you are able to craft and improve a wide variety of common goods. * Effects: allows crafting and tempering of basic items. Tempering of basic weapons & armor is increased by 1.5. '''Blacksmithing Branch Advanced Blacksmithing '(50 Smithing required) * ''You've gained quite some finesse, allowing you to craft plate armor, fine jewellery, and exotic blades. You have also found a way to melt and crush certain gems into alchemically usable dust. * Effects: allows the crafting of jewellery, and blue and red glitterdust. Allows the crafting and tempering of Steelplate and Nordic armors. '''Arcane Craftsmanship (50 Smithing required) * After reading a tome about the ancient secrets of explosive dwemer bolts, you've learned the necessary techniques to craft bolts and arrows that will explode with elemental fury upon impact. * Effects: allows the crafting of elemental arrows and bolts. Legendary Blacksmithing '(100 Smithing required) * ''You make steel sing songs on the anvil, as your hammer is no longer a mere tool, but a loom that weaves the fabric of myths. You can improve about anything like no one else could, and can even temper the most ancient artifacts. * Effects: tempering bonus is multiplied by 1.5. '''Heavy Armor Branch Dwarven Smithing (25 Smithing required) * You've studied some long-lost schematics of dwarven equipment and acquired the secret knowledge of how to create and improve them efficiently. * Item Requirements: you need The Art of Dwarven Blacksmithing in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of dwarven equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 1.6. Orcish Smithing (50 Smithing required) * Orcish equipment is hard to craft, but you've got what it takes. Especially the schematics! You can craft and improve it easily and most efficiently. * Item Requirements: you need The Almanac of Orcish Blacksmithing in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of orcish equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 1.7. Ebony Smithing '''(75 Smithing required) * Ebony weapons and armor - some even fail at heating the metal. But not you. Now that you've studied the related schematics, you can craft and improve ebony equipment with ease. * Item Requirements: you need Harder than Steel - How to work with Ebony in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of ebony equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 1.9. '''Light Armor Branch Advanced Light Armors '(25 Smithing required) * You've been able to learn more advanced techniques, allowing you to craft and efficiently improve scale armor. * Item Requirements: you need An Introduction to Scale Armors in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of scale armors. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 1.6. '''Elven Smithing '(50 Smithing required) * You've gained enough finesse to create and improve Elven armor and weapons by studying the Elven craftmanship carefully. * Item Requirements: you need About Elven Craftmanship in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of elven equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 1.7. 'Glass Smithing '(75 Smithing required) * Crafting and improving Glass equipment is nothing for the unskilled. But you aren't one of them anymore since you studied the related schematics. * Item Requirements: you need An Introduction to Malachite in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of glass equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 1.9. '''Mastery Draconic Smithing (100 Smithing required) * The scales and bones of dragons are probably the hardest material to work with, but you've mastered even this art since you studied that old compendium. * Item Requirements: you need The Compendium of Draconic Armor in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of draconic equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 2. * Note: glass and/or ebony smithing perks are required to craft (and possibly temper?) the light and/or heavy versions of draconic armor. Daedric Smithing (100 Smithing required) * The creation of daedric weapons and armor is a secret few mortals know - still, somehow you managed to acquire this knowledge... * Item Requirements: you need Daedric Craftmanship in your inventory to select this perk. * Effects: Allows the crafting and tempering of daedric equipment. Tempering bonus for these items is multiplied by 2.